Military Calls
by freeflowingideas
Summary: Jesse is gay and coming from a military family he is oblige to join the army. He asked his sister to cover for him. Beca half heartedly decides to save the day. How will Beca survive military training if her Captain is the most uptight and arrogant woman in the world and her platoon is a combination of weird misfits goofballs?


I am busy staring at the empty new document on my laptop, waiting for my brain to function when a knock interrupted me. "Come in!" I said not tearing my eyes on the screen.

The door opened, I know this footsteps. "Hi Bec!" My brother greeted me, I'm not thrilled. I heard my bed squeaked. "What boring estrogen filled air brought my lovely brother here?" I can smell trouble. I turned my swivel chair. "Go straight to the point. Am I in trouble?" I asked him sarcastically. "Why? Do I only visit the hobbit when she's in trouble?" Jesse pouts.

"Apparently yes. Do I need to remind you?" he shrugged. "Remember when you came here and said that your dog peed on my printed drafts?" I deadpanned. "Its just one time Beca, you're not gonna let that go are you?" he said guiltily. I put my hand on my chin and pretended to think. "How about when you said you accidentally tripped over the wires of my computer taking it down with you? I didn't have back up on the documents in there or the time when you-"

"Ok! I know, Look I'm sorry about all that but this time it's not you. I'm in trouble and I need you to enlighten me." He cuts me off. "Ok. Spill it out dude." I said looking at him.

He sighed. "I'm not a dude. I'm gay." his reply was almost a whisper I almost missed it.

"I'm sorry you're what?" I asked him.

"You heard me kiddo. Don't be such a DJ as in deaf jew." he said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! So you finally admit it! So what's the problem? Do you need my love advice on how to win a man?" I smiled at him.

"Wait you knew? How? When?" he asked me surprised. "I'm not just your sister Jesse, I'm a woman. I can smell it and I don't know ever since you're more interested in my dolls rather than cars."

He looked at me like I turned into a monster. "So, Jesse, the problem?" I asked him. I'm starting to feel nervous. He cleared his throat. "Remember that your grandfather is a honorable five star general and your father is a I-don't-remember-what-position-because-I-don't-car e? and all the male member of the family was oblige to be the part of the mighty military that will save the country when the extraterrestrial invades the earth?" He asked me.

"I see, so no military school for you? Did you talk to him?" I asked him back. "Talk to him that I don't want to join because what? I'm gay? Do you want to unleash the Kraken Beca? This is the death of me." he said dramatically.

"Jesse, you'll just join the army, it's only a six month training. You're not gonna die and if you're gay that means there's a lot of opportunity for you there. Imagine the hot half naked dudes jogging with you. Don't you want that?" I said trying to make a point.

"Of course I want that!" He widened his eyes. "But you see, there's this Vogue fashion convention I'm dying to attend and it'll overlap on the training. I'll set aside the boys and go for Vogue."

"So where's the part my advise will be needed?" My nervousness grew ten times.

"Please cover me up?" he's now down on his knees in front of me. "You said enlighten not back up!" I barked at him. "It's the same. Beca my lovely sister can I borrow your next six months?"

"What?! You're impossible! Six months is a half a year! I can't. I have a deadline before the year ends and it's February now I'm starting from scratch." I yelled at him.

"Please Beca, just six months." He counted his fingers. "You have three months after the training." I shook my head vigorously. "NO. Nope. Nah. Father will know I'm not you."

"No Beca, he wouldn't. As long as there's a Mitchell listed on the training it's ok." He said reassuring me. "Please Beca?" He gave me his puppy eyes.

"I'm physically incapable." I said to him. He gave me a you're-impossible-look. "Please? I'll do anything, just say yes."

"Fine!" I resigned, he squealed. "Maybe I need a break too. I need new inspiration for my next work." Jesse hugged me. "You're lucky I'm a good sister Jesse." He hugged me tighter. "Thank you Bec, I owe you big time."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I told you._ I'm in trouble._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Do I need to continue? My internship will start next week so I'll be very busy for the rest of the year but if you like this, I'll squeeze some time.**


End file.
